It is anticipated that energy codes for buildings will soon require more strict measures to prevent energy loss. Additionally, for increased structural reliability, closer spacing of pipe clamps/hangers will be required. Currently, although the pipes themselves are thermally insulated, generally with R5 rated plastic foam, pipe clamps/hangers usually remain uninsulated so that the increase in the number of uninsulated hangers in any pipe run will result in a proportionally significantly increased loss of cooling/heating efficiency, a commensurate increase in icing and deleterious condensation/dripping at hanger locations.
Effective hanger insulation would therefore be even more desirable but, at the same time, for economy in applied cost, the increased number of hangers required for any job would also require that any increase in handling/manipulation time to insulate the pipe hanger/clamp be minimized or obviated.